Surprise, Surprise! (Birthday Fic for Arashi Wolf Princess)
by ChibiRinni
Summary: This was a request done by Vampygurl402 for their friend Arashi Wolf Princess as a Birthday gift. It was requested as a: Jou X Seto story where they are together and Jou's friend's are shocked. Surprise, Surprise! is what came out for the request. Enjoy!


**Title: **Surprise, Surprise!

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **Ryouni

**Pairing: **Jounouchi/Kaiba

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue. Just enjoy my crazy imagination.**

**Chapters: **One-Shot

**Author's Note:** This was a request fic by Vampygurl402 for their friend Arashi Wolf Princess! Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess! I have for your birthday pleasure a nice tale about Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto falling for each other and shocking Jou's friends. I hope you enjoy.

**Title: ****Surprise, Surprise!**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" A lust filled kiss silenced any doubts. Hands roamed, rubbed and pinched in teasing touches. A nip to an exposed collar made the blue eyed male hiss in pleasure. He found himself pinned to the front door, his boyfriend's mouth on his. The sound of a button popping off and bouncing against the concrete made him chuckle.

"Eager?"

"Ya know what? Fer a quiet guy ya sure talk a lot when I'm tryin' ta get in yer pants." Another button bounced off the ground and into a nearby bush.

"You're ruining my favorite shirt."

"Ya got enough money ta buy anotha one. Now shut it." There was no silence, only wet smacking of a heated make out. There was a jingle of keys and an awkward fumbling of unlocking the door.

"If this," another sloppy lust filled kiss, "is a prelude to the future events, I'll need more lube." The blond rolled his eyes and easily found the CEO's nipple trying to hide behind the button missing shirt. He gave it a rougher than necessary nip, making his soon-to-be lover hiss in pain. "OW!" With a quick shove, the key found its mark and the door gave way. If it wasn't for the street punk the brown haired male would have fallen into the dark living room in the small apartment.

The door was nearly slammed shut and the brunet was once again tackled by his eager love. Moans filled the air as they rubbed against the other, fingers finding the edges of the other's clothing. The ruined favored shirt was carelessly tossed to the floor. The blond toed off a shoe and flung it somewhere into the room. Neither noticed a small "oomph" sound as the shoe hit something soft. Another shoe went flying, hitting the wall and bouncing off. Next came the socks and then a belt buckle loosened.

"I like yer belt. Imma use it on ya later." Jounouchi grinned wickedly, even though his expression couldn't be seen in the dark room. They weren't too far from the couch, but much farther from the bedroom. Did the blond want his first time to be on the couch? He whined.

"Where's the bedroom?" Seto purred, his fingers playing in the longer blond strands as he pulled gentle. He slowed his passions, giving the shorter male a soft kiss on the corner of the mouth.

"I just want you... Ferget the bed. Right… right here's fine!" Jou whined again, feeling a warm tingle in his chest. He was trying not to feel like a sap, but with Seto being so gentle just then, it made him feel needy.

"Are you sure Jounouchi?" Seto tugged off the blond's shirt, the pants dropping shortly after. Those too were tossed around the room. There was a squeak from somewhere in the room that was also ignored. Before another pair of pants fell to the floor, the CEO made sure to pull a bottle out of his back pocket. He shuffled his feet around and kicked off his shoes and socks before using his foot to shove everything, his pants included, off to the side. Their actions paused for a moment.

"I'm sure Seto." There was a large gasp, one that Jou assumed came from his partner. "If I wasn't… I wouldn't of asked ya back here."

"Did you hear something?" Kaiba's voice was slightly edged. He could feel eyes on him though he couldn't see anything yet. He'd been so focused on trying to see Jou that he didn't bother trying to adjust his eyes to the room around him. He could have sworn he heard someone shuffling around somewhere. Maybe he was just being paranoid. It was the blond who wanted to keep their dating a secret. They agreed that if the public, and the geek squad, knew about their relationship that the pressure may be too much for Jou to handle. They'd only been dating for a couple of months, taking things at a slow pace; slow for Seto at least. He'd been wanting to fuck his puppy for over a year, ever since Jou had nearly beaten him in duel monsters. He'd gotten hard half way through and knew he needed to have the blond.

"Are ya changin' yer mind?" Jounouchi bit his lip and covered his chest. Goosebumps touched his forearms as his nerves started to get the better of him. A light touch on his lower back calmed him. Something about that featherlight brush of fingertips made the action seem so much more intimate than it probably was.

"Of course not. I've dreamed of touching you like this… Feeling your skin against mine, wondering what you look like when you're cumming in ecstasy. The way you would clench around my cock, riding it however you wanted… How it would be to have yours hitting so deep inside me…" Seto whispered huskily into the blond's ear. A moan was his answer as calloused fingertip gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

"Maybe you talkin' so much ain't a bad thing." Jou whispered back and then sealed his words with a kiss. He slipped his hands into the CEO's underwear and yanked their bodies flush together. He purred when his bare cheeks were gripped in return. Seto chuckled.

"Commando?"

"Always leave home without um." Jou chuckled when he felt his lover nibble his neck. Seto purred in approval as he let his lover remove his final piece of clothing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." A small voice, barely a whisper, said to the male next to him.

"Shhh, this is some good shit!" Came another barely whispered reply. Otogi had planned to use his new night vision camera to capture the look of surprise on his friend's face. What he got was something he would eagerly use in his future nights as a bachelor. Until his crush realized they were made for each other, he'd have to settle for his other little dirty pleasure. That, and it would make the best blackmail later on.

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. We'll go slow… Tell me if I'm hurting you." Seto gave his lover another tender kiss. He opened the small bottle he held in his hand and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He slowly rubbed it into his lover's skin, working his way to the blond's entrance.

"Just relax. Here," Seto whispered and slowly pulled his lover to the floor. He licked along the thick length of the street punk's cock as his fingers continued to rub gentle circles. Slowly he pushed a finger inside and Jou moaned.

"Oh my god… Oh my god… I can't listen to this!" The only female in the room squeaked. It went unnoticed by the lovers as the blond let out a rather loud moan when his member was engulfed by his lover's mouth. A quick jab to the back of her head and she was knocked out cold.

"_Bakura what did you do?"_ Ryou said shrilly down their shared mental link. He felt his lover hug him tightly.

"_She was going to ruin the show! I have excellent night vision. Want to use my eyes Hikari? I'm the only one who knows how big of a pervert you really are."_ Bakura purred down their link and filled his lover with the vision he was able to witness. Live porn was something they both enjoyed, even if it was amateur.

"I'm gonna puke!" Honda whispered as Jou moaned Seto's name. He suddenly felt himself trapped in a headlock with a thin, but strong arm.

"Honda, I swear, if you fuck up my view… Uh… the video memory… they are letting me make… Just ignore them!" Otogi growled in the fin haired teen's ear before releasing him from the headlock he forced the other in.

"SETO! G-go slower… That kinda hurt… mmmm," Jounouchi called out when his entrance was fully penetrated by not just one, but two fingers. The digits stopped moving for a moment and he felt more liquid dribbling against his stretched opening.

"Sorry Puppy… You just feel so hot inside. I can't wait to be buried all the way in." Kaiba went back to sucking his lover's cock and gently moving his fingers around, trying to find the spot he knew would make the blond see stars.

"I'm gonna… gonna…" Suddenly, Otogi found his lap full of Honda's face.

"For the love of Ra shut the fuck up!" Marik hissed and flexed his fingers. He might have hit the younger boy a little too hard. He turned his attention towards the reaction of the Pharaoh, only to find the tri-haired male cuddling his small twin. Apparently Yugi had passed out. Malik, on the other hand looked pissed off.

"_Malik? What's wrong?"_ Marik asked through their link.

"_I don't have any fucking popcorn."_ The younger Egyptian huffed. Marik beamed with an evil grin from ear to ear.

"_You're acting more like me everyday! I'm so proud!"_ Marik pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He received a well placed kick to his side in retaliation.

"SHIT!" Jou yelped as his whole body tingled. "What was THAT!?"

"Me hitting your favorite spot." Seto smirked and stabbed against that spot again with his fingers. He took that moment to add in a third and began to stretch his lover with every thrust. Being Jou's birthday and his first time, Seto wanted to make sure that it would be a pleasurable memory.

"This is not happening!" Mokuba whispered and covered his face.

"Oh my god this is totally happening! Isn't it magical?" Shizuka kept her giggles to herself as she peeked around the couch trying to get a glimpse of the beauty she knew was before her. It would be better than any yaoi manga she'd ever read! Her perfect and wonderful brother was making love to another boy!

"Oh Seto! Do that again!"

Shizuka's heart pounded as she tried to make out what was going on. She imagined her older brother taking his time and being so romantic that books should be written about what a wonderful lover he was!

"I can't believe my brother…" Mokuba whispered to himself. He idolized his brother, but this was crossing some kind of sibling line. He shouldn't be listening!

"I can believe it. My brother is just the best!" Shizuka whispered back and sighed happily. Mokuba only rolled his eyes and realized that he wasn't nearly as obsessed with his brother as Jou's sister seemed to be with him.

"Touch me Jou." Seto whispered, his cock pulsing in need. He'd stretched Jou as best he could, but he was reaching his own breaking point. He was surprised when the blond tackled him.

"Seto!" Jou moaned and started kissing every inch of flesh he could find before finally reaching his lover's member. He bit his lip for a second before gripping the hard flesh and licking the tip. Seto's moan of pleasure encouraged Jounouchi to go further. After a few more teasing licks. He swallowed around the head and sucked roughly.

"Fuck! I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that!" Seto panted. Jou sucked easier and made sure to get the CEO's cock as wet as possible. It didn't take long before he found himself back on his back and his lover flush against his body.

"It might hurt a little, but I'll make you feel good. I promise."

"I trust you, Seto." The brunet stroked his cock and lined it up against Jou's entrance. Slowly he pushed inside. The blond hissed just a little, but relaxed quickly, knowing that Seto always kept his promises. Mokuba covered his ears. This was not happening.

"Are you ok? I'm all the way in."

"Yeah, I'm good… Move already!" Jounouchi whined. Seto pulled back and thrust back in quickly. He widened his knees and angled his hips. Again he thrust in and out, hitting the small bundle of nerves deep inside his puppy.

"Oh fuck!" Jou called out. He moaned and arched into the brunet. Seto panted a little and increased his pace. He leaned further over the blond, licking a nipple before blowing hot air onto the erect little bud. The sounds coming from his puppy was like sweet music echoing off the walls. He felt Jou wrap his legs around him and pull them even closer together.

"Harder!" Jou demanded and pulled Seto even closer, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Smacks of wet kisses and moans of pleasure filled the room, making most of the others hard as a rock as the show continued.

"Jounouchi! Fuck you're so tight!" Seto moaned and jerked his hips harder and faster. He wasn't going to last much longer. "You feel so good!"

"S-Seto! Uhg, ngh… Yes! Do it again!" Pants and moans grew in volume as the pair rocked into the other at an alarming pace.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jou cried out, his yells of pleasure growing in pitch.

"Cum for me! I want… to feel how… tight you get!" Seto panted and angled his thrusts again, slamming into his lover's prostate again and again. With a high pitched moan of completion, Jounouchi came hard. His seed splashed across both their stomachs and rubbed into their flesh.

"So tight! You're going to make me cum! Fuck!" Seto moaned and arched back, filling his love's channel with his hot essence. He collapsed on top of the blond, panting heavily in his ear.

"Holy fuck! That was… wow… Fuck that felt great!" Jou sighed in happiness. He was exhausted and gave Seto a gentle hug before letting his arms fall bonelessly on either side of his head.

"You'll be sore later." Seto chuckled and gave the blond a sensual kiss. "Am I staying over?"

"You better! This ain't no hit it and quit it." Jou huffed. "Besides, it's still my birthday."

"I'm surprised you didn't spend it with your friends. Where are they on such a special day?" Seto rolled to the side and cuddled against his puppy, inhaling the scent of peach shampoo.

"They normally throw me a party, but I told them I didn't want one this year. They seemed ok with it." Jou shrugged. He loved his friends, but he was happiest when he was with Seto.

"You made them cancel because I asked you out tonight? I feel loved." The CEO gave him another kiss and stretched. "Your floor is nice, but let's go shower and relax in your bed."

"Yeah, I think I got a rug burn on my ass." Seto chuckled as he got to his feet. At the whimper of pain, he helped Jou get to his feet before sweeping him up into his arms.

"You were the one who wouldn't wait." He felt a light smack on his ass and chuckled again. "Where's the light switch? I don't know my way around your place."

"It's to the left on the wall." In a few strides Seto reached the wall and, after maneuvering the blond in his arms, found the switch. The room filled with light and Seto turned around only to freeze in place. Jounouchi's eyes widened as his body flushed red.

"Surprise!" Shizuka shouted. Mokuba jumped to his feet and grabbed the red headed girl.

"Happy birthday Jou, bye big brother!" Mokuba called out as he dragged Shizuka with him to the door and left, leaving the door open wide in his haste.

"I'll make a copy of the tape for you later. In fact, I know a guy who knows a guy… You'd guys be great in a directed one." Otogi turned his camera off and pulled Honda onto his shoulders. "Oh, and happy birthday." The dice master took his leave.

"Happy birthday!" Ryou and Malik said before quickly dragging their dark halves out the door as they cat called and demanded an encore. Anzu took that moment to wake up. Her face grew red and she slapped her hand over her eyes.

"I'm blind! My god I'm blind!" In a flash she was gone.

Yami sighed and picked up his still unconscious light mirroring the way Seto held Jou. The former Pharaoh didn't look at either of his friends and headed towards the door.

"Happy birthday Jounouchi… Next time make me aware of such evenings. That way I can prevent Yugi from walking into such an event… He's not ready for this…" Yami headed towards the door, but stopped and looked back. He glared at Seto.

"Damn it Seth! I told you to do this shit in PRIVATE! Must you always beat me in this? For Ra's sake! They are underage in this time! Ra be damned you're a pervert!"

"Says the asshole who watched the whole thing!" Jou growled. "It's MY place!"

"Damn it Yami, I'm not Seth!" Seto snapped, "And it isn't my fault you haven't tapped Yugi's ass." The Pharaoh flushed red as Yugi stirred in his arms.

"Yami? I had a weird dream… Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi were… doing it…" The shortest male in the room blushed at the thought.

"It was all just a dream." Yami assured him as he walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Wouldn't they make a cute but weird couple?" Yugi giggled. Seto and Jou glanced at each other and sighed at the same time.

"Happy birthday Jou."

"Thanks Seto." Jou smiled and pointed in the direction of his room. He'd worry about his friends later.

THE END

**Author's Note:** I hope Arashi Wolf Princess enjoyed this little story! Here's to a Happy Birthday!


End file.
